Tortured Souls
by MasterChief2412
Summary: Drakken goes a little insane, well more so than normal. Kim and Shego find out their true feelings.


Warning: This is a KiGo story which means a girl/girl pairing so if you don't like leave now.

Note: Hobnobrev deservs full credit for the torture device I use on Kim, I hope he dosent mind.

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible and all characters in this story, and I'm not making a profit from this story so don't sue. I also don't own Drano.

**Tortured Souls**

By: MasterChief2412

Kim woke up in a strange place. The first thing that she noticed was that she was shackled to an upright table. The second thing that she noticed was that she had a pain in her chest, she looked down and noticed a plug of some kind where her heart would be. The next thing that she noticed was that Shego was directly across the room from her in some kind of strange handcuffs and she was tied up to a support column. "Shego?" Kim asked. "Kimmie, are you ok?" asked Shego. "Yeah, but whats going on?" asked Kim. "I'm not exactly sure, but Drakken is behind all of this, he seemed pretty pissed off about something. To be completely honest I think he finally snapped." Shego said.

At that point Drakken chose to make his entrance. Kim spoke up "Whats going on Drakken?" "Well I found out something about my sidekick Shego." Drakken said holding up a diary that had the name Shego written in bold cursive writing on the front. "What?" Kim asked. "Oh she will tell you soon enough." Drakken said pocketing the diary again. "The first order of business is a little torture." said Drakken. "What? But you never tortured me before." Kim said. "Thats because I always left that to Shego thinking that she had taken care of it. I know better than that now though." said Drakken. "Drakken I swear if you harm a hair on her head I will kill you." Shego promised. "Silence Shego. Now your probably wondering about that hart stub, right Kimberly?" asked Drakken. "Well yeah" Kim answered. "It is a device designed to stop the heart so you can feel your life draining away from you." said Drakken. "You bastard I'll Kill _you_ slowly." Shego said. Ignoring Shego completely Drakken spoke up, "This first time I will let you pass out for 10 seconds before reviving you."

Kim and Shego shared a look of worry. "This will be its first usage so you'll be my lab rat Kim." said Drakken. He pulled out a hand held device that had two buttons on it, a green one and a red one. He pressed the red button. Three cylinders that looked like spikes sank into Kim's chest. Suddenly Kim's eyes got huge, she started to breathe erratically like she couldn't get enough oxygen. Her body began to flop violently and her pants became wet. Then she stopped thrashing and went limp. "That looked an awful lot like a heart attack, didnt it Shego?" asked Drakken. Shego was sobbing uncontrollably, and Drakken smiled at the sight. _'Serves you right trader' _thought Drakken.

"Three...two...one." said Drakken, at which point he pressed the green button. A blue spark could be seen and the spikes retracted from Kim's chest. Suddenly Kim started gasping for breath trying to catch up for the lost time. The first thing Kim noticed was that she was alive. _'Thank God!'_ Kim thought. "Hey why are my pants wet?" Kim asked. Drakken spoke up, "When you quote, unquote die you lose all bodily functions, and as a result you pissed your pants Kim." Drakken said while smiling. "So Kim did it hurt?" asked Drakken. "I can take it." Kim answred. "Yeah right" mocked Drakken. "I'm going to leave you two alone for a few minutes so you can find out how Shego betrayed me." said Drakken.

"Did it really hurt Kimmie?" Shego managed to ask through her tears. "It was the most painful thing I've ever felt in my life, because you can feel your life fading. I don't think I can take anymore of that." Kim said. "I'm sorry, but you have to try." said Shego. "I know. Shego? Why are you crying he hasn't tortured you yet has he?" "Your torture is mine." Shego said. "What?" Kim asked. "I love you Kim, more than life itself. I always have loved you, ever since I first saw you." Shego answered. "Really? Shego, I love you too. I have to admit it took me until just recently to realize it, but that doesn't mean I love you any less." Kim said.

"Aww, how sweet you both love each other. I almost hate to break you two up, almost. Its time for round two, 1 minute this time." Drakken said. Again Drakken pulled out the controller and pressed the red button. Again Kim began to struggle against the inevitable, and again Shego couldn't help but to sob. "Stop it your going to kill her." Shego yelled. "Thats the idea Shego." said Drakken. After one minute went by with only the sound of Shego crying Drakken pressed the green button causing Kim to sharply intake breaths of fresh air, desperately trying to catch up for lost air. "What happened?" asked Kim. Then she saw Drakken. "Oh no, please no more." Kim cried out. Which only caused Shego more heartache. "I'll leave you two alone again, but when I come back it will be 2 1/2 minutes." Drakken said.

"Shego, I know I act tough , but I'm scared, I don't want him to do that to me anymore." Kim said. "You don't need to act tough around me I'll still love you just the same, but I swear I'll out of these cuffs and get you out of here. Then I'll make Drakken suffer for what he has done to you." Shego said.

"No you won't Shego." Drakken said as he came in. "Because once I'm done with Kim here your death will be quick and painless, I owe you at least that much, you were after all a big help when Kim wasn't around." Drakken said. Then he pulled out the device and pressed the red button. Kim began flopping around like a fish, and Shego began crying again. "2 1/2 minutes is a long time isn't it Shego, she may have some brain damage after this." Drakken said. Shego didn't answer, so they waited in silence.

Drakken pressed the green button again after her 2 1/2 minutes. When Kim was done gasping for breath she looked up "Where am I?" Then she looked at Drakken with a growing look of horror, "Who are you?" "Who am I?" Then she looked at Shego and said "Don't I know you?" "Please tell me who I am." "You're Kim Possible, teen hero don't you remember?" Shego asked. "No, I don't remember." Kim said looking like she was about to burst into tears. Drakken laughed and said "I'll leave you two alone. You have much to talk about."

"Sh...She...Shego, thats your name right?" Kim asked. Shego nodded, "Yes?" she questioned. "Whats going on?" Kim asked. "Well like I said before your Kimberly Ann Possible, teen hero, and you have been captured by that blue madman. Don't worry though I'm going to break you out of here and then I'm going to torture the blue guy for what he's done to you. That fucking monster I'm going to kill him." Shego managed to answer without bursting into tears. "You'd do all that for me? We must be really good friends." At that point Shego broke down crying but she managed to maintain enough control to tell Kim that, "We're in love Kimmie." Kim felt terrible for what she had done to this woman who she was apparently in love with. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Kim said. "Its not your fault, he made you forget." Shego said feeling a little better. Kim's charm always seemed to do that to her.

"Once again you two have started talking to each other in a loving manner. If this wasn't such torture for Shego I would have stopped this a long time ago. Drakken spoke up "5 minutes this time Shego." "I swear when I get loose you'll wish you were never born." said Shego. "How many times do I have to tell you to shut up Shego?" Drakken asked. "Until you stop breathing mother fucker." Shego said. Drakken laughed as he pulled out his remote and pressed the red button. "So Shego what kinds of side effects do you think she'll have this time? Assuming she survives." Drakken said. "You bastard I'll kill you. You better hope Kimmie doesn't get any permanent brain damage from this, or you will die such a horrible death that hell will be a breeze." Shego promised through her tears.

"Now maybe you know how I felt when I found your diary and read it, and discovered you had betrayed me Shego." Drakken said as he pressed the green button. When Kim finally settled down she had a huge grin on her face like she was in heaven. This pissed Drakken off and he asked "Why are you so happy?" Kim was making a stroking motion with her hand when she answered with "Pretty bunnies. Kimmy likes fuzzy bunnies." That comment nearly made Shego lose it but she remained in partial control. "I'll leave you two alone again, but enjoy your conversation with Possible Shego, because when I come back you wont be able to talk to her again, because I wont start her heart again. "Please Drakken don't kill her, I'll do anything." Shego offered. "Ah, now your begging, Shego? How pathetic. Well I'm leaving now."

Kim came back to reality and looked at Shego, she cocked her head to the side in recognition. Which put Shego a little more at ease. _'At least she remembers me again.'_ Shego thought. Finally Kim spoke up "Kimmy loves Shego." "I love you too Kim." Shego said whilst Sobbing. "Why Shego crying?" Kim asked. "Don't worry about it Kim." Shego said. Kim started trying to reach out and said "Shego hug Kimmy?" "I'm sorry Kim but I cant, I'm tied up." Shego said. "Shego use green stuff?" Kim offered. "These handcuffs wont let me Kim." Shego said.

Drakken chose to make his entrance at that point. "Diein times here." Drakken said. "Mean blue man let Kimmy hug Shego?" Kim asked. "No, never" shouted Drakken. Drakken pressed the red button, he was so happy he had no comment. "Nooo..." Shego screamed. Something snapped inside of Shego as she watched Kim fight for oxygen. Before Kim passed out she managed to say "Shego help." Shego just sat there staring at Kim's body. She couldn't move, speak, or even think. "I'll leave you here to say your last words to her body while I set up the death ray that will kill you." Drakken said.

When Drakken returned Shego still had the same blank stair she had when he left. He did everything he could think of to make Shego coherent from snapping his fingers in front of her face to shaking her to slapping her, but nothing worked. "I guess I gave you a sensory overload Shego, no matter." said Drakken. He led her to the room with the laser and put her in front of it, and he hopped in. Shego's mind finally caught up with the situation and she was tempted to just let Drakken kill her and be over with it, but that wouldn't be fair to her, Drakken, or especially Kim. People deserved to know what happened there.

At the last second Shego turned around and the laser cut the handcuffs in two. "Oh, no" Drakken said. Shego grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the torture room. She strapped him down to a table. "Shego, please have mercy." Drakken begged. She went to go get a bottle of Drano and a funnel. "Shego what are you doing?" asked Drakken. She never said a word. She shoved the funnel into his mouth and opened the lid to the Drano. Then she clamped her hand over his nose so he could only breathe out of his mouth and poured the bottle into the funnel. At first Drakken tried to hold his breath, but eventually he had to swallow what felt like acid. He could feel it eating its way through his esophagus and his stomach. He could literally feel his stomach contents leaking out into his torso. Soon enough he was dead. and Shego felt a little better for it, but not much, because there was no torture bad enough to serve as justice for what he had done. She grabbed her diary out of his pocket, she had to document what went on here so people wouldent get confused. They deserced to know what happened to the greatest hero who ever lived.

_I'm not really sure why exactly why I'm writing this, maybe its my last will and testament, but more likely its for Kimmie._

_That bastard Drakken kidnapped her while she slept and brought her here to preform unspeakable torture on her. She never called out letting Drakken have the satisfaction of knowing he had broken her._

_As you can tell form reading earlier entries in this diary, I've been in love with her since the beginning, but what you couldn't read is that she had told me that she has been in love with me for quite some time._

_Something that may shock quite a few people is that I have never been too keen on the whole villain game. The only reason I became a villain was because I could do the two things that I'm the best at: stealing, and fighting. I would have gladly given all that up for Kim._

_What can I say about Kim other than that she was the greatest hero who ever lived. She saved people and never asked for anything in return, except for a ride to her next mission, provided that that person could offer such a thing._

_I've had to stop and start this so many times I've lost count. Its hard to believe that the mighty Shego can be reduced to a blubbering mass isn't it, but thats how strongly I feel about her._

Shego picked Kim's body up and took her to her room. Shego sat down with Kim in her favorite chair. Shego whispered into her ear "I love you so much. I never believed in any kind of god or afterlife, but sitting here with you now I hope there is. I need to see you again Kim and I can't go through life without you so I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do." Shego sighed as she picked up a razor blade and slit her left wrist. She just sat there with Kim's body in her arms until she passed out. "Hello Kim." "Hey Shego."

---------- The End ----------

I'll leave the interpretation of this ending up to you. Did Shego just dream this or did she go to heaven, I guess it depends on wether you believe in god or not. Please review this story I'd like to hear what you thought about it.


End file.
